Spy Games in a Couples Resort
by Sicilian Defense
Summary: After a failed operation in Miami. Agent Jackson has been reassigned to guard two CIA assets at a couples resort, Thalia Grace, hacker extraordinaire and Luke Castellan, arms dealing scum bag, under his new handler Jason Grace. Only Problem is there he has to work with Agent Chase, who he has a long history with and just can't stand. AU, Buddy Cop story with eventual Percabeth.
1. New Partner

**This is going to be kind of a spy story but it is not really the James Bond type thing. Although it is AU most of the characters are going to be mostly normal. It will eventually have Percabeth but there are going to be all kinds of hurdles for the both of them. All your other favourite characters like Jason, Reyna, Piper and the Stolls will be inside and there are no OCs**

* * *

**Prologue: New Partner**

'ATF Special Agent Percy Jackson, after reviewing your performance in the Miami incident we have decided to reassign you.' Director Chiron said.

'But Sir! The whole thing wasn't anyone's fault.' Percy said. He real didn't want to be moved from his post.

'Agent Jackson, the report filed by our asset indicates that you caused the operations failure.' Chiron said solemnly.

'You think it wanted Grover to get shot?' Percy was starting to get angry, he hated the way the Miami operation had played out but it was too late to change anything now.

'I am sure you didn't want DEA Agent Underwood to get shot but that is the unfortunate result of the whole incident.' Chiron said.

'I guess so; they need a fall guy so better me than someone else less responsible.' Percy said slightly bitter.

'Look Percy, I understand that but there is nothing I can do to help you as much as I want to.' Chiron sighed.

'You're the director of the board of national intelligence, I'm sure you can do something!' Percy said.

'I'm sorry Percy, I know I was your training officer but there are no favours I can do for you know.' Chiron replied sadly.

'Fine… so who do I report to now?' Percy said in defeat.

'Report to Officer Grace, he is your new handler.' Chiron said.

'I thought Jason was a CIA field agent?' Percy said confused.

'Your old friend Agent Grace got promoted to an NSA officer.' Chiron said. At least Percy would be working with someone he knew.

* * *

'It's ironic that you got a promoted to a NSA office even though you started one year after me.' Percy said as he sat in Jason's office.

It was a large office in Langley, normally an NSA office would be station at the NSA HQ in Maryland or in DC but Jason was a kind of special liaison between the two agencies. His office was a very run of the mill one. Large table with a computer, coffee machines, mugs, pen holders, file cabinets and stacks of papers everywhere. Percy wondered how Jason ever kept track of his work in the office.

'Yeah, I used to call you sir.' Jason said laughing slightly. Initially during their first missions together they were always at odds but eventually they developed a strong friendship.

'So how did you land a desk job? I always thought you were an action kinda guy.' Percy responded.

'I think I did a mission a little too well, they found out I was good with computers.' Jason said while he typed something down.

'Yeah, who knew that you were a world class hacker and cryptographer?' Percy Joked.

'Well that's beside the point now, we've got a new mission for you.' Jason said. Percy nodded for him to continue.

'Alright, you're doing the CIA a favour this time. We have two assets that are going to a couples hotel in the Bahamas and we need someone to protect them from gods know what.' Jason said while pulling out a dossier from a cabinet and putting on the centre of his desk.

'I already don't like where this is going.' Percy replied, the couples resort part caught him off guard.

'Since our assets are dating we need a team to protect them discreetly in case something unexpected happens.' Jason continued

'Team?' Percy replied.

'Yes, you're going to be assigned a new Partner.' Jason said.

'I don't want another partner. Charles Beckendorf got killed by that car bomb, Chico Gonzalez died in that Mexican Cartel hit, Daniel Moore got shot in the head and now Grover Underwood is in the ICU after the Miami incident.' Percy bitterly, his partners were a painful subject.

'Look, I know that bad things have happened to whoever has become your partner but for this to work your going to need one.' Jason said trying to persuade Percy

'Alright,' Percy sighed. 'Tell me about your assets.'

'This is Thalia,' Jason said taking a picture of a girl in all black clothes with thick eye liner and lipstick. 'Codename Lightning is a CIA hacking asset. She is a freelance agent that works only with the US government.' Jason's voice was slight stiff when talking about her but Percy didn't notice.

'She doesn't work with any other parties?' Percy asked.

'She is an ex-NSA hacker so she moonlights for the US government after she called it quits at the NSA.' Jason responded.

'So she's like you then, except she quit?' Percy asked.

'Yeah… let's just put it that way.' Jason said. Percy now caught on that Jason was hiding something but he decided not to ask.

'This is Luke Castellan,' Jason said showing a Percy of a handsome man slightly older than himself with straw coloured hair dressed in surf clothes. 'Codename Backbiter he is an arms developer working for the US.'

'So why do these people need protection again?' Percy asked, under normal circumstances there would be no need to employ special protect for these people.

'Thalia hacked the Kremlin back in the day and Luke is developing a next generation missile, suffice to say a lot of people want to kill them.' Jason replied.

'So why do you need to help of an ATF agent in all these spy games? I am used to dealing with armed gangsters, not Russian FSB* agents.' Percy asked.

'Because the Russians are going to be sending lots of hired guns as well, and we need you to deal with them.' Jason said bluntly

'So then what about all the complicated James Bond stuff?' Percy asked

'Agent Chase will handle that.' Jason said confidently

'Wait, What? As in Annabeth Chase?' Percy said, he really did not want to see that girl again.

'Yeah, Senior Field Agent Annabeth Chase. Is there a problem?' Jason asked, I wasn't sure if they had met each other before.

'Definitely, I can stand her and we have a... lets just say 'history'.' Percy said begrudgingly.

'Well too bad, she's one of our top agents, you'll be meeting her at the resort in the Bahamas.' Jason said curtly.

'Then what about you?' Percy asked, he didn't want his handle to be all the way in Langley.

'I'll be at our forward HQ as well with my own cover.' Jason said.

'So little Jason finally has a date.' Percy said coyly with a smile on his face.

'Just can the attitude Jackson, you're going to be late for your flight to meet Miss Chase.' Jason said smugly.

* * *

**So please give feedback and tell me about the idea, as far as I know no one has done the whole spy, buddy cop scenario with Percy and Annabeth so I think this is kind of original. Also who got the Dirty Harry Easter eggs in there?**

***FSB – Federal Service Bureau (Russian CIA+FBI)**


	2. Surf, Sand, Sun and a Shotgun

**Okay, that is a lot of reviews and follows for a prologue. Thanks for the feedback and I hope the story meets your expectations. Normally I only update my stories about once every week or so but since I only uploaded a prologue I'll put up another chapter quickly.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Surf, Sand, Sun and a Shotgun**

When Jason told Percy the CIA were flying him into the Bahamas he thought of some super secret CIA spy plane or at least a business class seat on a regular plane. It turns out instead of being driven to the Williamsburg airport he was sent to Langley Air Force Base. Percy wondered if they had a Lear jet waiting for him there. It turns out that like James Bond, high class air travel for covert operations was a lie.

Percy was ushered onboard a C-130 cargo plane bound for some country in Central America and told that they would make a quick stop at Fort Lauderdale and he would take a sea plane from there. It was easily the worse flight of his life having to sit near create of high explosives while the pilots smoked and listened to 80s rock in the cockpit.

By the time he got to the Resort at eight in the morning he had changed into his regular business suit he used for work, put on his aviators and had his gun holstered proudly by his side. He walked into the main lobby when he realized that Jason hadn't really told him much. He had just said to meet Agent Chase in the Bahamas and that he would be coming down slightly later as well with further instructions.

The place was pretty fancy; it reminded Percy of club Med except it was only for adults. The lobby had European columns lined with wood, marble flooring and leather chairs with mahogany frames. Percy wondered around aimlessly for awhile admiring the whole atmosphere and observing the passing guests.

Most of the guest like the stereotype seemed to be either rich or important, while he was looking at the people walking by he saw a foxy red headed girl with a note pad in her hand wink at him. Percy really didn't know what to make of that but as he was thinking about that red headed girl a hand on his shoulder jolted him back into the moment.

'Agent Jackson, how nice to see you again.' A female voice said from behind as Percy felt the hand land on his shoulder.

Percy reacted quickly; no one knew he was an ATF agent so he assumed that the person was a hostile. His hand snapped to his holster to draw his gun.

'Don't draw your gun you moron.' The voice said again.

'It's you isn't it, Annabeth.' Percy sighed as his hand relaxed and shoulders slumped in defeat.

'I preferred to be called Agent Chase.' Annabeth said slightly annoyed.

'Yeah sure, whatever. Why did you almost blow my cover?' Percy asked as he turned around to look at her.

Percy was surprised at how she looked. Normally Annabeth would be wearing a skirt suit with her hair knotted in a bun. Now she was wearing jeans and a white blouse with her golden hair tied into a lose pony tail. He wanted to take his sunglasses off to get a better look at her but she would probably think he was flirting and get a smack in the face.

'Jackson, you blew your own cover by coming her dressing like an FBI agent.' Annabeth said as she shook her head. To her it was a basic operational mistake.

'I'm ATF if you didn't get the memo.' Percy said, he remembered clearly why he hated Annabeth sometimes. She was always so uptight about protocol and operation plans.

'Doesn't matter, you look like a fed and your giving us away.' Annabeth said irritated with Percy's lack of tactical awareness.

'Sure… I'll just change into my khakis then.' Percy said as he picked up his duffle bag.

'Make sure you aren't flashing that hand cannon around everywhere after you change.' Annabeth said.

'So what? I go unarmed?' Percy replied.

'It's called covert operations for a reason Jackson, conceal your weapon.' Annabeth said with slight contempt.

'Right… and stop calling me by my last name.' Percy said.

Annabeth wondered how she had been paired with him; she couldn't be babysitting a gung ho ATF agent for the whole operation.

'Would you prefer me to call you Moron instead?' Annabeth said harshly, compared to her, he was a rookie when it came to the spy game.

'What? No!' Percy responded. _Yup that's Annabeth alright_, he thought to himself. _Just as harsh and judgemental as ever._

'Then what about rookie?' Annabeth continued.

'I'm a Veteran ATF special agent; I'm an expert at amphibious assault! How am I a rookie?' Percy responded angrily.

'Right then, 'amphibious assault' expert, meet me poolside once your done changing.' Annabeth replied not impressed at all with Percy's status.

Percy met up with Annabeth later on near the pool. Young couples were everywhere, some were sun tanning on the deck chairs and others were in the pool playing with beach balls.

'Are we supposed to be a couple as well?' Percy said feeling slightly uncomfortable with the notion of dating Annabeth.

'Haven't you heard of an undercover operation Seaweed Brain?' Annabeth responded as they started to walk towards to poolside bar.

'First of all, yes, but I can't imagine myself even pretending to dating you. And Second of all why did you just call me Seaweed Brain.' Percy replied.

'I am going to pretend you didn't just insult me.' Annabeth said glaring at Percy.

'No… it didn't mean that, you're pretty and everything but it's just that you hate me.' Percy replied getting flustered. It just occurred to him that Annabeth was actually quite pretty.

'Whatever, let's just go meet the assets.' Annabeth sighed as they neared the poolside bar.

They both grabbed a chair a set down at the table where Thalia and Luke were at.

'Hi Thalia!' Annabeth said cheerfully, at this point Percy was sure that she just hated him in particular. 'You really toned down since the last time.'

Thalia was still wearing all black with thick eyeliner and lipstick except now she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress with yoga pants. If that was toned down Percy hated to see what she was like in the past.

'The biker jacket and the skull bracelets were too extreme.' Thalia said while standing up to hug Annabeth.

'Hi Annie.' Luke said as he moved to hug her as well.

At that point Percy could have sworn he saw Annabeth blush a little and heard her breathing become shallower.

'Hi Luke.' She said her voice quavered ever so slightly.

'So who's this?' Thalia said jerking her thumb towards Percy.

'Oh, that's FBI Agent Jackson.' Annabeth said as if he were an afterthought.

'I'm ATF,' Percy sighed. 'And I see you all have known each other prior to this.'

'Yeah, I met Thalia and Luke when I was starting out in the CIA.' Annabeth said.

'So Thalia, you were ex-NSA?' Percy asked, he wanted to find out what Jason was hiding.

'Yup, back in the day.' Thalia responded.

'Do you-'

Percy was cut off by Annabeth asking another question. 'What have you and Luke been doing lately?'

Thalia and Luke both started a conversation with Annabeth leaving Percy out. Percy couldn't blame any of them; the three of them seemed to be old friends while Percy was just a random Agent assigned to guard them both.

Throughout the chat Percy noticed a few things. Thalia did look somewhat similar to Jason, they had the same nose and the same electric blue eyes but Percy dismissed that as a coincidence, he didn't know how the two of them could directly know each other. Thalia had already long left the NSA when Jason got promoted in.

Percy also wished he had missed a few of the other details during the awkward half an hour he spent sipping on his rum and coke while the others talked. He noticed that Annabeth was subtlety flirting with Luke. Percy didn't know what to think of the assignment anymore, Luke and Thalia were apparently dating, Annabeth was still trying to flirt with Luke but Thalia was her best friend.

_This is more screwed up than those twilight books. _Percy thought as he observed everything.

Eventually Thalia and Luke decided to take a dip in the pool which left Annabeth to talk with Percy while on the lookout for anything suspicious.

'So Seaweed Brain? Like it here? Surf, Sand and Sun in this tropical paradise.' Annabeth said smiling. She was obviously happy to see her old friends.

'Why do you keep calling me that?' Percy asked, he had no idea where the nickname had come from.

'Well since you claim to be an amphibious assault expert and yet are still so obtuse, you brain must be full of Seaweed.' Annabeth said with a smirk.

'Just can it Wise Girl.' Percy replied out of nowhere.

'Wise Girl? You really can't do anything better than that?' Annabeth replied dully.

'Well you're almost the one with the info and plan so I figured you're the wise one.' Percy said in defence.

'Agent Jackson, let's just keep this professional.' Annabeth said clearly unhappy with her nickname.

'Hey, we've worked together before and were technically friends.' Percy said.

'Key word would be technically, Agent Jackson.' Annabeth said.

'Come on, we kinda go way back.' Percy said. He wondered why he was even trying to be friends with someone he can't stand. He decided he would want to at least know he could trust who he was working with.

'Fine Seaweed Brain, just don't let this 'friendship' go to your head.' Annabeth said.

The watched Luke and Thalia fool around in the water some more and observed the roof tops for any strange activity. Percy started to fell wishful looking at the couple in the water, he never really had a girlfriend even in high school, and he was always busy trying to play the hero. Now he wanted someone with him. He looked over to Annabeth; he was supposed to be pretending to date her.

_Maybe something will happen from the act… No, why am I even thinking like some sappy teenager. I've got a job protecting two National assets from being murdered. I can't be actually in love with my partner… especially with what happened to every one of my partners before her._

Eventually Percy decided to try and get to know Annabeth better, after all now he only knew the work side of her.

'Annabeth? Why do you hate me?' Percy said as her eyes skimmed the roof of a nearby building.

'Don't call me Annabeth, you haven't earned that privilege yet.' Annabeth said.

'Fine, Agent Chase, Why do you hate me?' Percy repeated himself.

'Seaweed Brain, hate is a strong word. It's more like really dislike.' Annabeth finished.

'And another of saying really dislike is hate.' Percy said dryly.

'What's your point?' Annabeth asked.

'It's just that even though we worked together so many times you still dislike me even though we got the job done every time.' Percy said.

'Well Jackson, you never follow my plans, you always shoot first and you always let your emotions take over.' Annabeth said harshly

'So? I get results, and besides Chiron always said we make a good team.' Percy said unphased.

'Jackson, this isn't some buddy cop movie where you're the maverick and I'm the one that goes by the book. Being a gung ho and emotional doesn't help.' Annabeth said.

'Chase, your too uptight, let loose a little. This isn't some formal dinner.' Percy responded.

'Touché…' Annabeth responded. She knew she was uptight and judgemental about work but Percy did have a point. He did prove he was competent so maybe she should give him a chance.

'So are we alright now?' Percy asked as he drained the last of his rum and coke.

'Fine, but-'

'Problems approaching at 3'oclock.' Percy said cutting Annabeth off.

There were two men walking along the poolside in suits wearing sunglasses. Percy thought they couldn't look any more obvious as hit men.

'You don't really pay attention to detail don't you Percy.' Annabeth sighed as her hand returned from her thigh to the table top.

'What?' Percy asked confused as he released his gun that was tucked in his trousers.

'They have Union Jack collar pins, their British Secret Service.' Annabeth said matter-of-factly

'So their Prime Minister is her now?' Percy asked as the two men passed them.

'No Percy,' Annabeth replied with contempt 'The British Secret Service doesn't guard their head of state like in the US, the Secret Service there are spies.'

'So like James Bond and MI6?' Percy said.

'If you must use that analogy, yes…' Annabeth replied.

'So what are they doing here?' Percy asked. To him this was just some couples get away.

'There are diplomatic consulates here,' Annabeth said look at Percy like he should have known that. 'They are used by the various agencies for vacations.'

'Great… so we're not the only spies here.' Percy said, now he realized why two CIA assets were sent here, it was probably more secure than some place in Hawaii.

'Well there are normal people too but their mostly travel writers and other big wigs.' Annabeth commented.

'Great, so is shooting common here?' Percy asked, he now felt his trigger finger starting to itch.

'Kind of… but let's not do any shooting in crowded areas if we have too.' Annabeth said as she stood up.

'I'm going to the bar to get a cosmos, you want anything Jackson?' Annabeth asked. Before she would never do Percy a favour like that. Maybe she was starting to change.

'Yeah, could you get me another rum and coke?' Percy asked as he held up his empty glass.

'You know that is a horrible drink right?' Annabeth said

'Well it combines two of my favourite things, rum and coke so to me it is awesome.' Percy said with a smile as Annabeth just gave him a reluctant nod and turned around to head for the bar.

Percy looked out on the pool, most people had left since it was almost noon and it was getting too hot to swim. Thalia and Luke looked like they were the only ones left in the pool. Percy's mind began to wonder. He thought about that red head in the lobby, she had a note pad so Percy guessed she must be a reporter or a writer. She really puzzled Percy.

Percy heard a loud bang right out through the empty pool area. His head snapped up to see 9 splashes in the water. Instantly Percy knew someone fired a shotgun at Luke and Thalia. Percy drew his gun and stood up as he heard the person pump back the shotgun to eject the spent shell.

Percy drew his gun and took aim but out of the concern of his eye he saw that Annabeth had already started to return fire. She had drawn her slick Beretta 92 and started to fire on the assailant.

To Percy, guns told a lot of things about a person. Annabeth was using a slick hand gun that was sometimes described as a master piece. It was a smooth graceful killing machine, just like Annabeth.

Annabeth had emptied half her clip at the target that was hiding behind a bunch of shrubs across the pool before Percy finally fired. The attacker decided he was outnumbered and started to head for the hills. Percy could feel the shockwaves of the Smith & Wesson model 29 ripple through his arms as the .44 magnum left the chamber.

The attacker fired wildly behind him as he ran towards another build to escape from sight. Annabeth had emptied her magazine and was reloading while Percy was almost out of bullets in his revolver. Percy fired on last shot as the attacker rounded the corner clipping him in the shoulder.

'Jackson! I leave to get you a drink and a man with a shotgun almost kills the two of them!' Annabeth shouted as she signalled for Percy not to pursue him.

'I got him in the shoulder.' Percy said trying poorly to change the subject. It was silence for awhile as they ushered the two assets to the safety of their rooms. Thalia and Luke weren't very shaken by the attack since they were used to them but they still felt better in their rooms.

'Well someone's over compensating.' Annabeth said pointing at the .44 magnum in Percy's hand. 'Still using that gun I see.'

'Yeah I guess.' Percy said as they sat at the floors lift lobby.

'Percy, I'm going to have to file a whole report about this to our handler.' Annabeth said slightly disgruntled at the amount of paper work she had to do.

'Jason won't care.' Percy said dismissively. He knew how much his friend hated paper work even though he loved the rules like Annabeth.

'I don't care if Jason Grace was your old drinking buddy; protocol says we need to file a report.' Annabeth insisted.

'Okay… then let's do it tomorrow.' Percy said procrastinating.

'Fine… the two of them are ordering room service so they won't be going out for the rest of the day.' Annabeth said

'Does this mean we finally get to go to our rooms?' Percy said as he got up and pressed for the lift.

'Yeah, let's head back to our room.' Annabeth said as she wiped her brow of sweat.

'Wait? _Our_ room!' Percy shouted, caught off guard.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first full chapter, more characters will be coming in soon like Jason and whoever his girlfriend is. Hope you found the chapter okay because things will get quite awkward in the next chapter. **


	3. Ambush Journalism

**Alright thanks for all the positive feedback. I took awhile to update because I have been busy for the past few days.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Ambush Journalism **

'This is the most awkward assignment I have ever gotten.' Percy said miserably as Annabeth used her key card to open the room door.

'Just live with it Jackson.' Annabeth sighed

'At least we are still sleeping in separate beds.' Percy said as he dropped his duffel bag on the ground and went further into the room.

Percy turned the corner and stopped abruptly making Annabeth crash into him from behind.

'Spoke too soon again Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth sighed as she peered over his shoulder.

Their room was larger than in a regular hotel; at least Jason had bothered to get them something close to a suite. But Percy suspected that this was probably the cheapest room here given how fancy the resort was.

The room was quite ornate, marble flooring, wood furnished walls, fancy lamps, 40" flat screen TV and a huge bathroom. Only problem was that smack in the middle of the room there was only one king sized bed.

'I call the bed!' Percy shouted as he jumped on to the mattress.

'That is very chivalrous of you Mr Jackson,' Annabeth said dryly while rolling her eyes at him 'making a lady sleep on the couch.'

'Fine…' Percy said getting up. As much as he wanted to sleep in a comfy bed, Annabeth was a girl.

'Can't we get them to bring up an extra bed or something?' Percy asked after sitting down on the couch and realizing how stiff it was.

'Jackson… this is a couples resort, by that definition they don't need to have extra or separate beds. And even if they did have an extra bed, asking them to bring one up will raise all kinds of flags. It'll blow our cover.' Annabeth said, she thought Percy should have known this.

'Now I know what a bad marriage feels like.' Percy sighed as he lay down on the sofa using a cushion to prop his head up.

For the rest of the day they literally did nothing… well at least Percy literally did nothing. Annabeth went to the desk and immediately started to type up the incident report for the day. She really was serious about writing a whole report about that one shoot out. Percy started to play solitaire with himself on the coffee table. Eventually Annabeth called to order room service for dinner. By then Percy couldn't take the boredom, so he asked her the first thing that came to his mind.

'Why didn't we go after the guy? We could have caught him and ended the treat.' Percy asked. I had been bugging him the whole day. During his ATF operations he never left any loose ends if he could help it.

'Jackson, Spetsnaz wet work teams often operate in groups of four to twelve, if we had chased him we would be very dead right now.' Annabeth said.

'Great… more Russians.' Percy replied. 'There is no way we can keep the two of them protected just by ourselves.'

'Yes, that is why we are sharing a floor with a British VIP; MI6 will scare off the Russians while Thalia and Luke are in their rooms.' Annabeth said.

'Then why leave the room? Hell, why even come here?' Percy asked. He couldn't understand why people with a death mark on their heads wanted to go for a vacation in a foreign county.

'This place is safer than the US, the Bahamas are a part of the commonwealth so they are indirectly a part of the UK so there would be more political problems for the killer here.' Annabeth wondered if Percy thought the Bahamas were a part of Cuba or something.

'Apparently not safe enough… we have a whole bunch of Russian guys with guns trying to kill us anyway.' Percy sighed.

'I don't think their official; Russia wouldn't dare to indirectly violate Britain's sovereignty.' Annabeth continued.

'Doesn't make a difference to me, they're still a bunch of guys with guns trying to put us six feet under.' Percy said.

'Yeah, but they don't have any political backing. And if they get caught their screwed, there's not going to be any prisoner exchange for them done by their country.' Annabeth said.

'Is that why their willing to shoot at us in the open?' Percy asked.

'I guess, and no one reacted because half of them are spies or assets that are used to getting shot at. Plus the pool area was pretty empty when it happened.' Annabeth said

'This just gets better and better.' Percy said sarcastically as Annabeth turned back to her laptop.

The next day Luke and Thalia decided to somewhere more private. Annabeth didn't support this idea since it was easier for the Russians to get another shot at them but they insisted anyway. They chose to go to the golf club for lunch, since there were few people playing golf and they were all spread out.

Percy was surprised with himself, for once since his high school days he felt left out. The three of them were all talking while they ate on the club house patio. Percy awkwardly sat with them as an outsider.

_I feel like a third wheel… but their four of us so I'm the fourth wheel… but that doesn't make sense, you're supposed to have an even number of wheels._

Percy eventually decided to stop his mental argument and get a drink.

'I'll be right back.' Percy said as he got up and went inside the club house to get a rum and coke. Percy realized that when he was board he tended to get a rum and coke from the nearest bar, he was tempted to get one yesterday while Annabeth was writing her report but the drinks in the mini-fridge cost a bomb.

Percy walked inside, ordered his drink and sat down at an indoor table. It was open air so he had a pretty good view of the golf course. Percy noticed that the girl with red hair was also in the club house. Awkwardly enough she was going through her notes furiously. Percy wondered if she wrote about golf or something, maybe she was here to interview one of those famous golfers.

Percy ordered his drink and sat down at a table in the corner of the room. There was hardly anyone in the club. Most were golfers on the far end eating sandwiches before their tee off. Percy was in a daze, he tended to be like that lately when he was alone. He thought about the larger picture of his life. He just did, he felt like he should do some introspection after what happened to Grover.

Outside Annabeth and the rest suddenly laughed loudly.

Percy snapped out of his daze and his head shot up. In front of him he saw that pretty red head looking at him with a smile. While he was daydreaming Percy thought of a lot of things. He thought about what he could have changed in the Miami incident, and then he thought about his love life.

He wondered if it was weird for a guy to think about that kind of thing but he just ignored it. Since his youth, he didn't know why, but he wanted to be a hero, doing the right thing and helping everyone. It turns out that these days not many girls or guys liked a hero very much. He remembered that most of them used to make fun of him for doing the right thing.

But it didn't matter to him; he still got a job being the good guy. He lost friends to occupational hazards but despite that his job made him feel good since he had a purpose. But now he realized he never had a girlfriend because of all that dedication. He wondered why he wanted to this kind of thing since young, he couldn't pin his motivation for it. He wondered why he cared about a love life.

'Jackson! You're needed outside.' Annabeth said loudly her voice carrying into the club house. Percy guessed that his big questions on life would have to wait until later.

He looked around for the redheaded girl with the frizzy hair but she was gone. Percy finished his drink and walked outside without a second thought about the girl. He was more concerned about why Annabeth had called him outside.

'Luke wants to play a game of golf.' Thalia announced.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Percy said, he really didn't want to be anyone's caddy and he thought that it would have been something important.

'Come on Percy, I'm sure you'll like the game.' Luke said. He seemed more like a rich surfer than an arms dealer. He was being very friendly considering they never had an actually conversation before.

'So I get to play?' Percy said.

'Well if you didn't it would look really weird.' Thalia commented.

'Jackson, if you didn't read the mission briefing we are supposed to be 'posing' as Thalia and Luke's friends so that means you have to be his golf buddy as well.' Annabeth said.

'Fine, it's just that I don't know how to play golf.' Percy admitted.

'Just hit the ball into a hole really far away Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth sighed.

'So what about you two?' Percy said, pointing at Annabeth and Thalia.

'We are going to the spa.' Annabeth replied.

'I never thought Annabeth Chase would go to a spa.' Percy said sniggering a bit.

'Whatever,' Annabeth said dismissively 'We'll follow you to draw the golf equipment since it's on the way to the spa.'

They all headed round to the back of the club house, the equipment shed was the size of a small bungalow. It had a small covered drive way that led out on to the course that was lined with flower beds. Percy opened the wooden double doors and stepped inside. Golf equipment lined the walls ranging from golf balls, clubs, and bags to a few golf carts.

'Well this is impressive.' Percy stated as he walked in.

'Percy, since you don't know that basics of golf I'll help you pick out the clubs.' Luke replied as he ventured further into the store house.

Thalia and Annabeth started to chat as Luke started to pick Irons. Percy was boarded out of his mind, golf was one of the most boring sports to him and now he was going to have to play it with a guy he barely knew.

He heard the sound of grass crunching outside and then loose asphalt being kicked over the drive way. Percy became alert; it could be the Russians returning to finish the job. The store house was remote, and it had only one exit making it the perfect place for an ambush.

'Contact front!' Percy yelled alerting Annabeth who was still occupied talking to Thalia.

Annabeth snapped her head to the door, her hand reaching down to pull her gun out of her concealed holster strapped to her thigh under her pants.

'So that's where you keep your gun.' Percy commented.

'Focus Jackson!' Annabeth yelled as she signalled for Percy to take point. She couldn't believe he was paying more attention to her thighs than the possible contact.

Percy put his ear to the door. Apparently the assailant hadn't heard their shouting since the doors were thick. He was still approaching a walking pace towards the entrance. Percy waited until the foots steps stopped, whoever he was he wasn't very well trained, he had footsteps like an elephant.

Percy signalled to Annabeth to prepare to breakout before starting a countdown with his fingers. Thalia and Luke were now hiding behind a golf cart, somewhat reluctantly. Percy shoved the left door opened and shoulder charged towards the front of the unopened right door. In the surge of adrenaline Percy hadn't bothered to look who he had tackled, he assumed that he had brought down a Russian hit man. But he was shocked to hear a shrill scream instead of a loud grunt.

He found himself lying on top of the girl with the frizzy red hair. Now as he looked closer he noticed that she had a few freckles as well. Percy began to blush realizing that he was on top of her.

'Sorry…' He muttered as he tried to get up.

'Jackson!' Annabeth yelled as she ran to the door, she thought Percy had been stabbed.

'DROP THE weapon…' Annabeth said her voice changing as she saw Percy tangled with the girl.

'What the hell?' Annabeth said recoiling slightly at the weird sight. 'Who the hell are you?'

The girl stopped blushing back a Percy and immediately sprang up knocking Percy over. 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare, reporter for the New York Times.' She said her voice sounding very professional.

'May I ask why you two are armed?' Rachel said pointed to both their guns 'And why you are protecting Luke Castellan?'

Percy got up and was about to respond when Annabeth cut in. 'Well may I ask why you were following us?' Annabeth sounded very irritated and slightly shriller which was quite unusual.

'I'm doing a story about Mr Castellan and his dealings with the Russians.' Rachel responded in a very even tone.

'What dealings with the Russians?' Percy interjected.

'Luke has never dealt with them!' Annabeth said half shouting, she clearly was furious about someone accusing Luke of something.

'So may I ask why the US Government is protecting a know associate of terrorist.' Rachel continued. Percy knew she must be wearing a wire.

'That is classified information and right now you are violating the law and can be charged with treason.' Annabeth responded, her voice moving for violent to deadly calm.

'You are currently protecting an arms dealer that has manufactured chemical weapons banned under the Geneva Convention.' Rachel said trying to press her point.

'You are currently using an unethical tactic of ambush journalism.' Annabeth retorted.

To Percy it just looked like a very sophisticated verbal catfight. He wondered why Annabeth had gotten so mad over this.

'If you people didn't cover up these kinds of things I wouldn't have to resort to these tactics.' Rachel shot back.

'Ladies, let's just slow down and we can settle it somewhere else.' Percy said, they were making lots of noise and Percy was getting weary about a possible attack.

'Shut up Jackson!' Annabeth snapped back.

'Hey, I'm just saying we are in a very exposed opposition right now.' Percy said shrugging. He could have sworn he saw Rachel crack a small smile at him.

'Don't question my judgement Jackson, you know I'm right.' Annabeth said now irritated.

'We need to move Annabeth, I don't want you to get shot or something.' Percy replied, he hated it that she always thought she was right or better.

'I told you not to call me by my first name.' Annabeth replied angrily.

Percy noticed that Rachel had a puzzled look on her face and her eyebrow was cocked. She was probably dumbfounded by his and Annabeth's version of friendship.

'Look just-'

Percy was cut off by gun fire in the distance. A black SUV had parked about 200ft away out on the green and now three guys armed with automatic weapons were firing on them as they closed the gap.

'Contact 10 o'clock' Annabeth yelled as she raised her gun and fired.

Rachel was panicking at the gun fire but other than that she seemed quite calm about three angry Russian guys with guns.

'Our Vodka drinking friends are back.' Percy yelled as he opened fire as well. Form this range neither side could hit each other, plus since the Russians had body armour Annabeth and Percy's bullets weren't doing any good.

'We have got to get out of here.' Annabeth said as she slowed down her rate of fire.

Rachel had crawled into the store house while Annabeth and Percy used the doors as cover from the vicious machine gun burst the Russians were sending at them.

'See, I told you.' Percy commented

'Just shut up Jackson.' Annabeth repeated.

The Russians were advancing slowly yard by yard intent on pumping everyone in the house full of lead.

'Wise Girl, go inside, I have an idea.' Percy said.

'Why? I'm fine out here and we need as many guns to take those Russians down.' Annabeth said gritting her teeth.

'Look, I don't want you to get hurt. Go inside and prep the golf cart for me.' Percy said as he popped off another round at the advancing Russians.

'What?' Annabeth said, she was slightly touched by what Percy said. 'Why?'

'Have you ever been in a car chase?' Percy said, not realizing he had made a pun.

* * *

**Okay so that's another chapter, this was mainly to add some depth to the story and to introduce a hurdle for Percy and Annabeth's relationship. You'll be seeing plenty more of Rachel but she won't be the bad guy. Like I said I am trying to stick the characters as close to the originals, which includes the roles. Now both of them know that there is something fishy going on with Luke as well.**


	4. On Her Majesty's Secret Service

**Alright since I will be down for the whole of next week I am going to give you guys an early update before the down period. This chapter will finally be Jason's anticipated arrival into the story. And for any of you that read my other story just note that it will not be updated until the following week since I am out of time.**

* * *

**Chapter III: On Her Majesty's Secret Service**

What happened next to Percy was pretty much plain insane, driving on the green in a six-seater golf cart being chased by a bunch of Russian guys with guns. In reality everyone's aim is bad. It's hard to hit any moving target from 200 yards away and it's hard to hit any target on the move from 200 yards away. Point being that neither side managed to inflict any damage.

'Jackson this is ridiculous!' Annabeth yelled from the rear facing seat as she tried to score a hit on the Russians.

'Just trust me.' Percy said sounding unsure as he took another turn. He wanted to get off the course and onto a pavement.

The Russians had stopped following them by now and had run back to their SUV. Percy knew that in a chase a battery powered golf cart stood no chance against an actual car. Percy wheel the cart around, he had seen a narrow foot path between the buildings awhile ago and hoped that he could lose the angry guys in an armoured car by cutting through there.

'What in the gods name are you doing?' Annabeth yelled as the cart almost tipped over from Percy's sharp turn.

'I'm trying to lose them.' Percy said.

'By driving into them? Has the rum gone to your head?' Annabeth yelled. She looked behind to see that Rachel and Thalia were also having second thoughts about Percy's new plan. She looked over to Luke to see that he was just calmly facing forward.

'Where are the Russians now?' Percy shouted to Annabeth, he took a diagonal route cutting through a bunch of trees hoping to lose the Russians before they managed to get to their car.

'They made it back to the car, were going to have company soon!' Annabeth shouted back.

The cart leaped on to the pavement from the greens as Percy accelerated towards the small foot path in between the buildings. The maze of hotel wings would help them get away easier. Percy noticed that Luke was just sitting calmly with his fingers drumming on the seat while everyone else was either clinging onto the handle bars or wielding a gun.

Percy rounded the corner when he heard a loud thud before a crack in the windscreen appeared. Rachel let out an involuntary cry while everyone else snapped their head to the front. Percy hit the brakes immediately after he realized he had hit someone.

'Did you just hit an innocent person?' Rachel said in an uneven tone as Percy and Luke got out of the front seat to check.

Percy approached quickly, the man looked fine in the sense that none of his limbs were bent at a awkward angle.

'He probably just has a few broken ribs.' Percy said as he walked closer flanked by Luke.

Percy bent down to check the man was okay. The man's arms lunged at Percy's neck once Percy and come close enough. Percy yelled in shock as the man dragged him down. He now saw that the man was wearing a Kevlar vest underneath his beach shirt and cursed himself for not seeing it before.

Percy felt his throat being constricted, he wanted to yell out to alert everyone else but he couldn't muster the breath. A loud bang rattled out behind Percy and he felt some blood splatter on his face. Percy rolled over to the side to see that Luke had drawn his gun and shot the Russian.

'He's a Russian, one for them must have doubled round to try and cut us off.' Percy said as he massaged his neck.

'Jackson let's go. The others will be here soon.' Annabeth said as she joined him and Luke.

'And I thought I was over compensating.' Percy said pointing to Luke's handgun as he got up.

He was wielding a 50 calibre Desert Eagle. It was a large and lethal weapon, its bullets being able to pierce through most amour and smash holes in walls making it almost impossible to shoot to wound with the gun. He had suspected Luke was the ruthless type since he was an arms dealer, but he didn't look the part at all.

'Bloody Russian scumbags!' Luke yelled as he unloaded more of his bullets into the corpse.

Percy and Annabeth both flinched as Luke took out his anger on the dead body. 'If I find your boss I'll kill him!' Luke shouted.

'Stop!' Percy yelled grabbing a hold of Luke as Annabeth turned around to see if the Russians were nearing them.

Luke struggled a bit before he gave up. As Percy let him go Luke kicked the corpse and returned to the cart. Percy wanted to confront Luke about repeatedly shooting the dead body but postponed it since now wasn't the best of times.

'Come on! The Russians are almost here.' Thalia yelled at Percy.

'Wait! We can't leave the body.' Annabeth said as she crouched down and started to drag the corpse towards the cart.

'That's disgusting.' Percy said as grabbed on to one of the legs. 'Wait? Why?'

'Dump him in the golf bag.' Annabeth said as she shoved the man down the oversized golf bag meant for six sets of clubs at the back of the cart. 'We can't just leave it, what if someone finds it. Besides we could ID him so we know who is trying to kill us.'

'Commies are here!' Luke shouted seeing the SUV roll down the path towards them.

Percy quickly jumped back into the driver seat and floored it. The delay with the Russian guy they knocked over had cost them their lead, now the Russians were hot on their heels and Percy couldn't shake them.

Percy decided he needed to call in a favour badly. 'Jason! We need help!' Percy yelled over the phone as he drove with one hand.

'What's going on? Is that gun fire?' Jason asked his voice sounding soft compared to the hail of gunfire around them.

'No time. Car chase. Russians. Need help now.' Percy said in short burst as he took another right to try and throw the Russians off.

'Roger, head towards the British consulate.' Jason said over the phone. Percy could hear the sound of his keyboard clicking away.

'Why? Are you here on the island?' Percy asked.

'No, I'm on a plane but I have a friend that can help you on the ground.' Jason said.

'Are you sure? I don't want a repeat of Miami.' Percy asked, the last time someone made a mistake Grover had gotten shot and sent to the intensive care unit.

'I'm working on it now, just trust me.' Jason said.

'I heard that one before.' Percy said wearily as he hung up.

* * *

Jason immediately got on to his laptop and activated his IRIS program. International Relay Intelligence System (IRIS) had been developed by the CIA during the cold war. Since he spent most of it in Europe he was still pretty new to this system. Jason activated the secure messenger and rang up his contact at the British consulate.

He hadn't seen her in awhile and honestly it was a long shot that he would get her to do him another favour but he had to try.

The lady who answered the call had a dark complexion, her black hair cascaded down behind her shoulders and her obsidian eyes stared coldly at the computer. She was in her official uniform for a MI6 Agent, grey skirt suit with a holster gun and her stance wasn't stiff but it still commanded a powerful aura around her.

'Reyna... I need your help.' Jason said. He really didn't know what to say to her so he just got to the point.

'Jason,' she said faltering only slightly unlike Jason's long pause. 'I am already helping you by allowing your operation to continue.'

'I know, but I need another favour. I have two agents down there who are being pursued by Russian thugs. I need your help to get them off.' Jason said.

'Can't you help them yourself?' Reyna said. It was obvious what she implied; she wasn't in the mood to entertain Jason.

'I'm not on the ground yet, please just help them. They haven't done anything to you.' Jason pleaded. He knew her grudge was against him.

'Yes... but you did.' Reyna said with a hint of anger in her commanding voice.

'Look I know but that's back in the day, please just help me out? For old times' sake?' Jason said, his expression moving from formal to pleading.

'I was your partner back in Britain. We did every operation together. East Germany, Ukraine, St Petersburg, Tbilisi? Didn't that mean anything to you?' Reyna asked.

'It meant lots.' Jason said truthfully.

'Then why did you go with that petty French diplomat?' Reyna asked.

'It's not my fault command reassigned me to France for awhile, and stop calling Piper that' Jason sighed. It was complicated but still he should have considered Reyna.

'And after all that you still expect me to help you out?' Reyna asked, she was still quite bitter.

'Please Duchess? Help an old friend out?' Jason asked.

'Don't call me by my nickname, you lost that privilege!' Reyna snapped

'Then what can I do in exchange for your help.' Jason said trying to bargain.

Reyna felt like she should at least give him a chance but it was hard. 'Maybe there is something...'

'What is it? Anything!' Jason pleaded, he remembered that time was running out.

'I'll tell you later.' Reyna said. 'But you know I can't intervene unless they posse a treat to the UK right?'

'Already solved. I asked my agents to draw them towards your consulate.' Jason said smiling.

'You purposely lead a Russian fire team to my consulate... I'm not even going to say anything about that.' Reyna sighed as she shook her head slowly.

'Thanks, and you should get into some more casual clothes. Their undercover so you need to blend in with them.' Jason advised.

'You have daring; I'll give you that Flyboy.' Reyna responded. He still had the cheek to asked her to help him out his way.

'I'll call you back when I hit the ground.' Jason said as he hung up.

Other than the fact someone could be killed by the impending gun fight on the ground , Jason felt quite happy. It had been awhile since anyone used his older nickname, he was sick of being called sparky by all his friends.

* * *

Percy sprinted the last 50 yards of the way to the consulate. The cart had gotten toast when Percy drove it into a ditch think it was a short cut. He had been blasted by Annabeth for that. Percy was sure that this assignment had been royally screwed up. They had driven all over the resort firing on each other in front of everyone. Jason was probably going to blast him for this as well.

'Everyone get behind cover!' Percy yelled as he dived over the outer wall of the consulate.

Everyone crouched behind the short three foot high wall and a waited the impending arrival of the Russian goon squad. Annabeth and Percy had their guns drawn as the kneeled behind the wall. Thalia was unarmed so she sat back waiting for the fighting to start. Luke still stubbornly raised his gun over the wall despite continuious warnings by Percy that he was putting himself in additional danger. Rachel clearly not used to gun fights had her hands clapped behind her ears, she didn't look scared but she probably wasn't used to the constant gun fire.

'I though Jason said he had backup here.' Annabeth yelled over to Percy. She, Thalia and Luke were on one side while Percy was on the other with the entrance to the building in between them.

'Just trust Jason.' Percy said as he faced back to the front.

Sure enough the Russians started to advance after they got out of their SUV. Machine gun fire peppered the walls causing the plaster to fly. Luckily the bullets weren't large enough to punch hole through the wall. Percy returned fire immediately once the Russians had stopped firing. They were caught out on the open since they were advancing through a walkway.

'We've got them pinned down.' Luke yelled. The hit men were force to take cover behind the trees which just barely cover their bodies. They didn't dare to move.

Percy felt like shouting at Luke for restating the obvious, Percy was fed up with him today.

'I'm bingo on ammo.' Percy called out to Annabeth.

'Same, we need Jason's friend, now!' Annabeth replied.

A Russian stuck his head of of the trees to check if it was safe to advance. Luke instantly opened up firing his all his remaining bullets at the Russian completely missing.

'I'M OUT!' He yelled incredibly loudly. Percy immediately panicked, now the Russians knew that they were running.

Percy fired off a few shots before taking cover himself. He could feel the bullets embedding themselves on the wall behind him.

_Come on Jason, Don't fail me now._

Percy then turned his anger on Luke; if he hadn't shouted out like it was a video game they wouldn't be in this situation.

'Luke! This isn't Call of damn Duty, ever wondered why we say were bingo instead of were out?' Percy said angrily. 'Because they won't understand slang even if they know English.'

'I didn't those dumb Ruskies could speak English.' Luke said there was little remorse in his voice about his mistake; Although Percy detected a lot of contempt for the Russians.

Percy saw a lady step out of the consulate, raise her gun and fire on the Russians. She used a Walther PPK 9mm Pistol, a small and effective but intimidating gun which looked regal with its chrome finish. It also had a legendary status as the iconic James bond gun. Something about that told him that she had a reputation that preceded her.

Percy quickly looked over to see that the Russians were scattering retreating back to their SUV. He turned back around and looked up to see additional men with guns on the roof firing on them. Percy heaved out a sigh of relief, Jason had come through.

'Sunray this is Britannia, cease fire, they're on the run.' The Lady said into her year piece. He looked up and the other agents with rifles had stopped and went back into the consulate.

'Who are you?' Percy asked and he stood up.

'MI6 Agent Reyna, on Her Majesty's secret service.' The lady said she didn't have a British accent surprisingly.

'No last name?' Percy asked.

'That's classified.' Reyna replied.

'I take it your FBI agent Jackson and your CIA agent Chase right.' Reyna said pointing to Percy and Annabeth respectively.

'For the last time I am with the ATF.' Percy sighed. He wondered why everyone thought he was a fed.

'Yes and you must be Jason's friend here.' Annabeth said ignoring Percy.

'Friend would be a stretch but yes, I'm his contact in MI6.' Reyna responded filching slightly when Annabeth said call her Jason's friend.

'You don't look like a MI6 agent.' Percy commented. 'Or sound very British for that matter.'

Reyna had changed and she was now wearing more casual clothes with Jeans and a shirt with the Union Jack on it. She still had that aura of authority around her but she looked slightly less intimidating.

'Well you don't look like an ATF agent either since we are all undercover.' Reyna sighed, she was now sure Percy was quite obtuse. 'And I worked with Jason for awhile outside of Britain so I lost my accent.'

'So that Union Jack shirt isn't just a fashion statement then.' Percy commented.

'If there is one thing I detest Agent Jackson is the Union Jack being made into a fashion statement.' Reyna snapped. 'A mere hundred years ago the flag commanded power, it was a simple of British might. Now almost every girl from 14 to 20 wears one of these because it is the 'hip' thing.'

There was an awkward silence before Annabeth broke it. 'So when is Jason hitting the ground?'

'He'll be arriving soon and I except he will want to meet you.' Reyna said. ' I would to have a chat with him too.'

* * *

'Jason, about time you showed up.' Percy said. He, Annabeth and Reyna had come out to meet him later that day. Thalia and Luke were safely in their rooms.

'I guess the operation is over then, since we just had a car chase and a shoot out in public.' Percy sighed.

'Not really, we have convinced everyone at the resort that you're shooting an action movie.' Jason said.

'How? Are people really that gullible?' Annabeth asked in disbelief.

'MI6 did some magic.' Reyna said.

'Sorry I missed the party but I come bearing gifts.' Jason said stretching out his hands. In them he held four ear pieces.

'Wooo, spy gadgets.' Percy said earning him a glare from both Annabeth and Reyna.

'We'll each be getting call signs. Percy yours is Riptide, Annabeth yours is Athena, Mine is Thunderbolt and Reyna's will be Duch-'

Jason was cut off by Reyna before he could use her nickname. 'Mine will be Britannia.'

'Jason we also managed to recover the body of a Russian assassin. We thought it would be a bad idea to leave him lying around for tourist to find.' Annabeth reported.

'Good thinking Annabeth, so where's the body now?' Jason said before thinking.

Before Annabeth could respond Jason spoke first again. 'Never mind, I don't want to know how you keep a dead body, I'll bring down a expert to help you look at it.'

'Now... Urm... I need to talk to Reyna so should probably get back to your mission.' Jason said.

As they walked away Jason called out to them again. 'Also Percy, make sure you find that reporter girl before she spills the beans.'

'Reyna, thanks for helping me.' Jason said turning back to face her.

'You can have your ear piece back.' Reyna said. 'This is the only part of your job I'm helping you with.'

'My friend at the French consulate can't help so I was hoping you could help me fill her place in the mission.' Jason asked nervously, he didn't want Reyna to know that he had asked Piper first.

'Well I am free at the moment with my work at the consulate,' Reyna mused. 'It depends.'

'I kinda need you to pretend to be my girlfriend... again... for my cover here.' Jason said.

Reyna was hesitant at first, she still hadn't forgiven Jason fully for what happened and she suspected that Piper was his friend in the French consulate, although she would have know since she had their staff roster. They had spent a long time out in the field together, with just a little more time, just a year; it would have become something more.

'I guess so.' Reyna replied she had another shot so she was going to take it.

* * *

**Piper is also going to be involved in this story later on and Rachel will also come back into the picture in one or two chapters. If you haven't caught on about the gun description thing yet then I'll tell you about it now. Percy basically reads people by their guns in this one; in a sense their weapon is an extension of their personality. Next chapter will be called "Ghost Rider" so you can think about what it about while I'm down.**

**Also quick trivia, Britannia was the roman name for their province in Great Britain and was the personification of the land. The province was personified as a goddess wearing a centurion's helmet with a trident and shield. **

**If you ask me that looks pretty war like and fits as Reyna's call sign. Bellona would have been an easier option but that seemed pretty over used and one of the group already had their call sign be a god's name. **


End file.
